Blockheads
The standard player (Referenced to be titled 'Blockhead') is implied to be a miniature plastic figure, consisting of nine different interlocking parts and scaling at roughly four 2/3 bricks high, and featured in Blockland. Overview The Blockhead figurine is characterized with very sharp corners and a geometric style. Interestingly, the current Blockhead figure features disconnected hands and feet -- likely an aesthetic choice. The figurine is loosely based off of the 1974-Present Lego Minifigure. Players can also choose from several varieties of Blockhead player types, and bots. All of which affect the performance of the player, and behavior of a bot. Player Type Varieties * Standard Player * Jump-Jet Player * Leap-Jet Player * Fuel-Jet Player * No-Jet Player * Quake Like Player * Sport Player Bot Varieties * Zombie Bot * Blockhead Bot Customization Blockheads' chest pieces, arms, hands, waist and feet may all be exchanged with a different variant of itself. The figures include male and female styled body & arm parts, a dress variant for the waist, and pirate themed leg and hand parts; a peg leg and hook hand. Along with the body piece accessories, there are seven different hats with four different accent pieces, six different chest accessories, and six different shoulder accessories. As for decals, there are twenty seven different faces to choose from, And twenty six designs; decals, for the chest piece. (twenty seven counting the blank decal.) Blockhead's color schemes are fully customizable, allowing players to use an RGB color mixer to achieve whatever color they may desire. Generation One (2004-2006) The first generation of plastic figurines were virtual replicas of the Lego Minifigure design, introduced in Blockland v0002. It is unknown if they were referred to as "Blockheads" in game. They typically were generated with yellow skin, and plagiarized Lego decals. The Lego Company had allegedly offered to take ownership of Blockland, and began negotiating a deal with Eric Hartman (Blockland's creator) somewhere between 2004-2006.www.Blockland.us Generation Two (2006 - 2007) .]] The second generation of plastic figures represent the current version of the Blockhead far more than its' predecessor. The second generation debuted in the 2006 Blockland Beta, and introduced the familiar blocky design that the modern figures have. It should be noted that these versions have full length arms and legs. This design was implemented due to Lego not contacting Eric Hartman about their previously brought up deal. Therefore, all Lego-related properties were removed from the game.www.Blockland.us Eventually, this style was abandoned for currently unknown reasons. Generation Three (2007 - Present) The third generation would be the design featured in the retail version of Blockland -- featuring noticeably more detailed hands and feet, and lacking any true limbs. This design has been unchanged since it was implemented. Gallery Blockland 7LBA1auDfQ.png Blockland.jpg Videos References Trivia *The name Blockhead is a double entendre. When a new user registers their key, the automatic name is set to "Blockhead" followed by their BL_ID. Not only is the name referring to the square head of the figurine, but "Blockhead" is a euphemism for someone who is stupid. Likely a reference to the idea that a new player may be unacquainted with the controls of the game. *Many of the decals that may be applied to the Blockhead are references to cultural icons of entertainment, such as a suit and glasses for Dr. Kleiner, and a jacket for Alyx Vance from Half Life 2, a tunic for Link, from the Legend of Zelda franchise, faces based on the hosts of Mythbusters, a face for Pedobear, the internet meme, and more. Category:Playertypes Category:Bots __NOEDITSECTION__